Five Nights in GoAnimate
Five Nights at GoAnimate is a fangame made by FazbearFreak. It is based on the GoAnimate website, mainly the "X gets grounded" videos. Story You wake up in a strange office in GoAnimate City. You receive a note that says you will be sent back to the real world if you survive five nights in the office. However, if you do not survive, you will be... GROUNDED! Characters Brian Brian is the main antagonist of the game. He starts on the Recording Room camera, and starts moving on Night 2. After leaving the Recording Room camera, he will move in this order: # Recording Room (starting location) # Break Room # Living Room # Hallway L # Left Blindspot While Brian is in the Left Blindspot, turning on the Door Lights will reveal him. The player must shut the door on him to keep him out of the Office. If the player does not do this, Brian will attack. He will also attack when the power goes out. PC Guy PC Guy starts moving on Night 3. He starts on the Recording Room camera, along with Brian. After leaving the Recording Room, he will move in this order: # Recording Room (starting location) # Spaceship # Break Room # Hallway R # Right Blindspot Similarly to Brian, he can be seen in the Right Blindspot by turning on the right Door Light. The player needs to shut the door to keep PC Guy out. If the player does not do this, PC Guy will enter the Office. However, he cannot kill the player. Instead, he will randomly disable the cameras for a few seconds. Caillou and Boris Caillou and Boris start moving on Night 2. They both start in the Living Room camera. Boris will sometimes send Caillou out of the Living Room. When this happens, Caillou will move in this order: # Living Room (starting location) # Arcade # Spaceship # Hallway L # Left Blindspot The player needs to shut the Door on Caillou to keep him out of the Office. If the player does not do this, Caillou will enter the Office. He will soon say "Hahahahahahaha." This triggers Boris into running into the Office via the Hallway R camera. The player must shut the Door in order to avoid an attack by Boris. If Boris is locked out of the Office, both him and Caillou will return to the Living Room. Stick Guy Stick Guy starts moving on Night 5. He will randomly appear on any camera. Staring at him for too long will trigger his attack. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Oh, hello there. It's me, Brian. I welcome you to GoAnimate City! We brought you here because we want to play a game. You need to keep us out of the office. Otherwise... YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED! Anyway, we will not attack tonight. However, make sure to watch your power. Alright, good night." Nobody moves on this night. However, Brian can still attack if the power goes out. Night 2 "Hello? Well, you survived your first night. Then again, we didn't move. So you really didn't "survive." Anyway, Caillou, Boris, and I will start to move around tonight. So make sure to watch the cameras and doors. Good night." Caillou, Boris, and Brian start moving on this night. This is also the last night of the demo. Night 3 "Hello? Oh, hey. You survived! Good job! However, watch out for PC Guy tonight. He will enter your office and might disable your cameras. Also, if Caillou... er, I mean "Kayloo" enters your office, Boris will soon run into your office. Alright, that's all you need to know. Good night, and good luck surviving the rest of the nights." PC Guy starts moving on this night. Night 4 "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! NIGHT GUARD! HOW DARE YOU SURVIVE THE THIRD NIGHT? THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUND- *call cuts off*" All the characters except for Stick Guy move on this night. Night 5 Stick Guy becomes active on this night. This is the last canon night. Night 6 This is the Custom Night of the game. The player can customize the AI of all the characters. However, Caillou and Boris are considered one character. Beating 4/20 mode will earn the player a star on the title screen. Mechanics All the mechanics of this game are the same as in FNaF 1. Trivia * Brian calling Caillou "Kayloo" is a reference to a mispronunciation of Caillou in GoAnimate. * Boris records the Night 4 phone call. * Caillou is the only character who goes to the Arcade camera. This is a reference to Caillou's love of Chuck E. Cheese's in many GoAnimate videos. * This game is almost a carbon copy of FNaF 1. * The only three characters who can kill the player are Brian, Boris, and Stick Guy. Category:Games